


things you said in our vows

by Queen_Of_The_Pen



Series: Superidiots [2]
Category: Original Work, Superidiots
Genre: Character Study, Cutesy, Dialogue-Only, Good Things Happen Bingo, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, You'll get diabetes, i guess, like seriously, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Pen/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Pen
Summary: jules & cecil's wedding vows.for the good things happen prompt Heartfelt Confession.





	things you said in our vows

**Author's Note:**

> yknow
> 
> [these](http://robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)
> 
> prompts? i took inspo from the "things you said in our vows" one and went wild ig

“My whole life, I’ve never really fit in anywhere. Even when I was with those that loved me most, I never really felt like I was home, no matter where I was. Being with you, right from the very start, wasn’t like being complete, it was always like I had...come home. Ever since then I’ve been convinced that deep down I somehow knew that you would have my heart, long before we met for the first time. And when we finally did meet it was like this bright ray of sunshine suddenly darting past me, and I wanted nothing more than to chase after it. You’re my soulmate, and until the day that we’re both nothing more than dust, you’ll be more important than the sun, moon, and every star in the sky combined. I swear to you—I vow, that for as long as you’ll have me, I’ll be right by your side. I’ll be your home when it feels like you don’t have one. And I’ll never let you feel like you aren’t loved. Because you are, more than I could ever express in words.”

  
  


“I think whatever godly creature there is thought it would be really funny if I met you and just clicked, immediately. I’m not really the type of person who believes in like...opposites attract or things like that, but somehow, even with all our differences, I’ve never felt like there was a more perfect match for me. Who knows, maybe that’s just because you can best handle my special brand of crazy. And maybe this is the part where I’m supposed to talk about how I’m becoming part of a family, but I’m already a part of it. I watched it grow from just a few people to more than some of us can even handle, but through all of that, you were always….right there. I’ve always thought the concept of vows, and weddings, in general, were kind of dumb, you’re the first person to ever make me want anything like this. I promise you, I’m never going to stop working to make sure that you don’t regret marrying me, and that you’re never, ever going to feel like no one wants you.”


End file.
